A Simple Slip Of Fangs
by Stephycats7785
Summary: One lapse of control by Jasper leaves Chloe Sullivan a vampire. Chloe isn't letting Jasper off the hook. Can Chloe ever forgive Jasper for taking her life away from her? How will the Justice League react when they learn Watchtower has grown fangs?


**Title: A Simple Slip Of Fangs**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Chloe/Jasper**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Smallville or Twilight!**

**Summary: One lapse of control by Jasper leaves Chloe Sullivan a vampire. Chloe isn't going to let Jasper off the hook so easily. Can Chloe ever forgive Jasper for taking her life away from her? How will the Justice League react when they learn Watchtower has grown fangs and a craving for blood? This is the story of Daily Planet reporter Chloe Sullivan and veggie vampire Jasper Hale.**

**AN: I intended for this to be a simple one-shot but it turned into something else entirely. It is going to be my first Chloe/Jasper story and it will have many chapters. In my Edward/Chloe story "Obsession" we saw the story of Edward and Chloe's struggle to find love and happiness. In this story we will get to see the story of Chloe Sullivan, Daily Planet reporter and Jasper Hale, animal eating vampire. I hope you all will like this! Please R&R like always!**

**In the Twilight universe this is completely AU. There is no Bella and Edward ended up with Leah who is still a shape shifter and Jacob is with Alice. Alice and Jasper have never been together. How they met is the same except there is no romance between them. The Cullens moved from Forks to Metropolis with Leah and Jacob accompanying them. In Smallville this takes place sometime around season six. Chloe is not dating anybody at the start even though things were starting to heat up for her and AC.**

**--**

_The Love Is Lost  
Beauty And Light  
Have Vanished From Garden Of Delight  
The Dreams Are Gone  
Midnight Has Come  
The Darkness Is Our New Kingdom  
Yeah, Yeah_

_--Angel of Darkness By Alex C. and Yasmin K._

"You emotion manipulating bastard!" In a flash I had lifted my head from where it had been resting in my hands.

My crimson eyes met another pair of red eyes and guilt washed over me once more. Standing infront of me and radiating anger was Chloe Anne Sullivan. Her petite frame was quivering and her hands were clenched at her sides in tight fists. Her eyes which had been a beautiful shade of green only days earlier, were now an angry red as she shot me a look filled with hate, anger, despair, and pure raw rage.

I was suprised to see she had yet to attack me. I'd been around newborn vampires alot when I had first been turned. I was taught to train them and dispose of them once they had become no longer useful to our leader Maria. I had come expect the animalistic nature of newborns. They tended to bite first and ask questions later. My battle scarred body was proof enough of that fact. When Chloe Sullivan did not lunge for my throat, it was a testament of her control. Not many of us creatures of the night had the restraint needed to do such a feat.

"Chloe I am genuinely sor-" A sharp stinging sensation passed over my right cheek as I felt her cold as death, hard as stone hand connect with my cheek.

"Don't you stand there and appologize to me! I should rip your throat out with my teeth!" The tiny blonde woman snarled at me and began shaking worse than before. I did not bother trying to send a false sense of calm her way, I deserved this and I wouldn't defend myself.

I had taken her life away from her. Because I couldn't control my hunger, I had ruined the life of this poor girl. I was a monster who could care less about whose lives I destroyed as long as I got what I craved. Maybe if my intentions had been good and pure like Carlisle's, I would be able to derive some comfort from this situation. Alas, my intentions had not been noble nor had they been good. Biting her, drinking from her, letting her become an immortal monster as I am, it was all done for purely selfish reasons.

"You should." I said while rising to my feet. I did not bother taking a defensive stance. I would allow her to take the anger coursing in her viens out on me.

"Stop pretending to be noble! Stop pretending you care about my feelings! If you cared at all, you would have found the strength to fight your thirst." Her temper finally snapped and she lunged. Her teeth never connected with my skin because she was being held back by my brothers Emmett, Edward, and my sisters were wolf boyfriend Jacob Black. "How could you do this to me? I protected your families secret! I helped you and this is how you repay me? I'll kill you!"

"Let her go." I snapped to my brothers and the wolf but they ignored me.

I had been waiting three days for her to wake up. I had known perfectly well I deserved whatever she gave me. My family should know this was what I wanted. I didn't want to be coddled and forgiven. What I had done was unforgivable and I knew this. I accepted what I'd done and I would take the punishment without complaint. I knew my family would not let it get to the point where she killed me, but I wished they would atleast let her bite me, scar me, rip my arms off. I deserved whatever punishment she decided on. I did not want them to deny her the revenge that was rightfully hers.

"Carlisle?" My bronzed haired, mind reading brother called out to our father figure Carlisle. "What do you want us to do with her?"

My father and mother were now standing between Chloe and I. "Edward, you, Emmett, and Jake take her out of the city limits. She needs something to eat. When she has finished bring her back here and we will all talk about this like a family." My father figured ignored Chloe's snarls and growls of protest. I could see Emmett struggled to keep her in his grasp, she was strong even for a newborn vampire.

"Let me take her, she is my responsibility." I spoke the words to Carlisle and Edward.

My father shook his head in my general direction. "No son, you are to stay here with us. I do not think your presence would be helpful to her right now."

I repeated my words. "She is my responsibility."

"She is this families responsibility now Jasper, not just yours." He said with a sigh before watching Edward and Emmett drag a screaming Chloe out the door.

I started to follow but her words stopped me in my tracks. "Your lucky you don't sleep Jasper Hale! I hate you and despise you! I will kill you! You better watch your back because I swear if it is the last thing I do, I will end your existance! You ruined my life! How will Clark and the others ever be able to look at me now? I've become what they hate!" I could still hear her screams even after she vanished from view.

Alice walked over to me with a solemn expression. "She doesn't mean it Jazz."

I scoffed at my future seeing sister. "Yes she does..and she's right." With that said I shot up the stairs and into my room. What had I done?

**TBC...**

**AN: Sorry that was short, but it is just the introduction. I know Chloe's reaction was really angry but give her some credit, she just woke up to this life so she has a right to be angry. The pov's of this story are going to switch from chapter to chapter. Next chapter is Chloe hunting with Edward and Emmett and the one after that is going to be a memory of the night Jasper bit her. Here is a sneak peak to the next chapter:**

**"You cannot think such things."**

**"Why not? It's not like they aren't true."**

**"You are not a monster Chloe! You should know better than anyone it's not what you are that defines you but who you are."**

**"Where did you get that idea from fangy?"**

**"From you of course."**


End file.
